


winters spent thinking.

by mcosta



Series: edmund pevensie [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm ( accidental ), all the feels, home sick, my boy deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcosta/pseuds/mcosta
Summary: edmund wakes up early and decides to admire the winter snow. if only he knew what great sorrow that would cause.- edmund centric





	winters spent thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> this story contains accidental self harm*

edmund cringed as the floorboards creaked underneath his weight. his eyes scanned the nearest clocked and he grimaced as he realized it wasn’t even past four am. 

edmund patted over to the window beside the back door and leaned against the cold glass. 

when edmund looked out the window, he was surprised that the snow falling from the sky reminded himself of the winters in Narnia. 

his heart swelled at all of the memories he shared with his siblings in their kingdom. all of the sleepless nights spent by the roaring fire and the games of magical chess he played alongside lucy. 

edmund wished that they could all return to their home, but alas he knew that they were no longer able to travel back to the land of Narnia. 

just as he was about to turn away from the window, he caught sight of platinum white hair flowing through the windy air.

he felt the air leave his lungs instantly and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. his mind raced wildly as he tried to gather his thoughts. 

‘it’s not her, she couldn’t be here, it’s impossible.’

edmund slowly opened his eyes to peer out the window again and relaxed his posture as he realized there was nothing but falling snowflakes outside. 

that didn’t stop edmund from swinging open the door and walking out into the frosty air. his bare feet grew colder with every passing second he spent against the frozen ground. 

but even then, he didn’t stop walking until he came face to face with a mysterious figure seemingly made up of wind and snow. 

his teeth chattered as he reached out to grab the figure. his fingers fell through the air and to his side. 

‘stop being silly, there’s no one there.’

edmund frowned deeply before staring down at his feet as he felt his eyes begin to prickle with tears. 

a part of him wished that there was someone there, to make him feel like he wasn’t going absolutely insane. he aches for something to give him back a piece of Narnia. 

Narnia used to be his safe haven, the one place where he was completely free but now he was back to being the insolent younger brother to peter. 

just the thought made edmund curl his hands into tight fists with anger. his blood began to boil and edmund swore that the snow melted against his fiery skin. 

edmund took a deep, shaky breath and looked up into the bright blue sky. his head lolled back and forth for a few seconds before he looked back down to his feet. 

he subconsciously tightened his grip on his fists and let out a shaky cry. 

the tears felt foreign against his already wet cheeks. edmund let out another choked cry and he felt his shoulders begin to shake. 

‘i just want to be home again.’

edmund had barely noticed as his blood ran through this fingers and down to the snow covered grass.


End file.
